halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Good Articles
All nomination and voting takes place on this page! The Good Articles project (or GAP) is a community effort similar in function to that of Featured Articles seen on other wikis. The primary goal of this project is to promote any and all articles on Halo Fanon deserving of attention and recognition. Originally created by Grizzlei with sponsorship by Spartan-091, the two Administrators were frustrated that great articles with largely unknown users slipped by the recent changes log with little or no attention by the community. The Good Articles project was the brainchild of the two writers who wanted to showcase the vast amount of quality articles on Halo Fanon without the need for a long, drawn out vote. This project is led by a panel of five well known and established contributors, this panel of judges examines and determines an article's status in an unbiased, professional, and skilled manner. Unlike the Fanon of the Month competition, anyone, including the article's creator, may nominate a page to become a Good Article. While there is no limit as to what sort of content may be nominated, each nominated article is required to abide by a series of minimum standards set by the panel. You can submit a page by reading the following link and posting your nomination on its talk page [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination|'HERE']]. Panel This panel oversees the daily managing of the Good Article community project. Their responsibilities include: *Examining nominations for Good Article status. *Voting and discussing the status of active and past nominations. *The removal of an article from Good Article status. *Actively setting good examples for users to follow. Members Led by a moderator and four judges, the panel presents their opinions on an article in an unbiased and professional manner. Each member of the panel is a skilled contributor to Halo Fanon who has had months or years of experience on the wiki. Only the most active users may participate on this panel, and appointment to it is currently a permanent position. If a panel member's activity drops over the span of a month, the panel has full authority to remove him or her and appoint a new addition to the team. Roster List of Good Articles Below is a highly-updated list for each article that currently holds Good Article status, if any article's status were to be removed due to a lack of quality, deletion, etc., it would correspondingly be removed from this list as well. #'Julian-G209' (December 15th, 2016) - Written by #'Halo: ENSIGN' (September 3rd, 2016) - Written by #'Gamma Company' (May 18th, 2016) - Written by #'Project SIGMA' (March 18th, 2016) - Written by #'Mercury-class Destroyer' (March 17th, 2016) - Written by #'Tyler-A319' (March 6th, 2016) - Written by #'Halo: The Fall of Reach' (January 23rd, 2016) - Written by #'Halo Wars: The Great War' (December 14th, 2015) - Written by #'Palamok' (October 28th, 2015) - Written by #'Swarms of Palamok' (October 13th, 2015) - Written by #'Lhor Konar' (August 1st, 2015) - Written by #'Marco-025' (July 27th, 2015) - Written by #'Victorian Independent State' (July 27th, 2015) - Written by #'Pete Stacker (AAO)' (May 17th, 2015) - Written by #'Cody-B042' (April 5th, 2015) - Written by #'Felo 'Ranak' (April 4th, 2015) - Written by #'Lancaster-205' (February 31st, 2015) - Written by #'Ryuko Kawada' (February 26th, 2015) - Written by #'John-A222' (February 21st, 2015) - Written by #'Carlos Driscol' (February 5th, 2015) - Written by #''Chancer V'' (January 1st, 2015) - Written by , , and #'Halo: Resurgence/An Act of Retribution' (December 5th, 2014) - Written by #'Tal 'Zerex' (October 11th, 2014) - Written by #'[[UNSC Dash|UNSC ''Dash]]' (October 11th, 2014) - Written by ' ' #'Ash Mitchell' (October 9th, 2014) - Written by ' #'Colin-142' (August 29th, 2014) - Written by #'Kafkian Uprising' (August 29th, 2014) - Written by #'SPARTAN-094 (Hyper Zergling)' (July 18th, 2014) - Written by #'Miles-116' (July 16th, 2014) - Written by #'MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System' (June 20th, 2014) - Written by #'Isaac-039 (AAO)' (May 23rd, 2014) - Written by #'Remembrance-class Frigate' (April 23rd, 2014) - Written by #'Bombing of Philadelphia' (March 19th, 2014) - Written by #'Reaver Delgado' (March 1st, 2014) - Written by #'Jackson-A104' (February 24th, 2014) - Written by #'F/A-440' (February 3rd, 2014) - Written by #'Ten' (February 3rd, 2014) - Written by #'Halo: Unending Sorrow' (January 23rd, 2014) - Written by #'Rat Pack' (January 15th, 2014) - Written by #'Saulosian' (January 15th, 2014) - Written by #'M324 Self-Propelled Artillery' (December 10th, 2013) - Written by #'Vulpine' (December 10th, 2013) - Written by #'Leonid-144' (October 28, 2013) — Written by #'Roger-341' (October 23, 2013) — Written by #'Richard Mack Sr.' (October 23, 2013) — Written by #'Halo: Pursuit' (October 14, 2013) — Written by #'Melissa McKay' (October 14, 2013) — Written by #'Doug-103' (September 6, 2013) — Written by #'Bailey-132' (September 6, 2013) — Written by #'Victoria O'Connell' (August 27, 2013) — Written by and #'Winston Zhou' (August 27, 2013) — Written by #'Reginald Harding' (August 27, 2013) — Written by #'Knight' (May 30, 2013) — Written by #'Halo: Shrike' (May 30, 2013) — Written by #'Jonathan Watts' (May 27, 2013) — Written by and #'Vadam Legacies: Breaking the Covenant' (January 22, 2013) — Written by #'Tyraxus Tribe' (January 9, 2013) — Written by #'Log Archive/Ares Logs' (December 14, 2012) — Written by and #'Operation: BLUE NIGHTS' (December 14, 2012) — Written by #'2554 New Canadian Revolution' (December 14, 2012) — Written by #'Vinh-030' (December 14, 2012) — Written by #'Erin Coney' (June 12, 2012) — Written by #'Halo: Avenger's Quest' (April 18th, 2012) — Written by #'Eskander Bahram' (February 27th, 2012) — Written by #'Animus facit nobilem' (February 12th, 2012) — Written by #'MD-91 Condor' (February 12th, 2012) — Written by #'Hephaestus' (February 11th, 2012) — Written by and #'Shinsu 'Refum' (February 11th, 2012) — Written by #'Tess-B312' (January 21st, 2012) — Written by #'Keiichi-047' (October 29th, 2011) — Written by #'Oceanus' (October 29th, 2011) — Written by #'Xenomorph' (October 29th, 2011) — Written by #'Dekd Nok' (April 26th, 2011) — Written by #'Battle of Miridem' (April 26th, 2011) — Written by #'Ushran 'Sojam' (April 26th, 2011) — Written by #''Unsung Heroes: The Delta Anecdote'' (March 19th, 2011) — Written by and #'SPARTAN-G023' (February 19th, 2011) — Written by #'Fleet Logistics Support Group' (February 3rd, 2011) — Written by #'Antulas Argenta' (January 17th, 2011) — Written by #'GEN Energy Harnesser System' (January 13th, 2011) — Written by #''Halo: Conflicts'' (January 8th, 2011) — Written by #'SPARTAN-G024' (January 2nd, 2011) — Written by #''Vadam Legacies: The Darkest Hour'' (December 1st, 2010) — Written by #'Taradia' (November 15th, 2010) — Written by #''48 Rounds'' (November 9th, 2010) — Written by #'BR60' (November 9th, 2010) — Written by and #'[[UNSC Aeneas|UNSC ''Aeneas]]' (September 7th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Kaaranese Sangheili' (September 7th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'''Heimdall''-class Frigate' (September 4th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Tyrone Hosmer' (September 1st, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'M45A sniper rifle' (August 30th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior' (August 30th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Simon-G294' (August 12th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'SPARTAN-091' (August 5th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Riker-012' (July 22nd, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Jane-B337' (July 22nd, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Alpha-9 Division' (July 2nd, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'''Celestia''-class Assault Ship' (June 26th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'Felix-116' (June 19th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #'The Swarm' (June 15th, 2010) — Written by ' ' and ' ' #Halo 3: Ascension'' (June 15th, 2010) — Written by #'[[UNSC Las Vegas|UNSC ''Las Vegas]]' (June 11th, 2010) — Written by ' ' #Halo: Side Factions'' (June 11th, 2010) — Written by and #'M56S Battle Armor' (June 9th, 2010) — Written by }} Related Pages Internal *Good Articles Nomination Page *Good Article proposal *Fanon of the Month *Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards Good Articles